La lettre
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Luke. Annabeth. Thalia. Et une lettre. Des regrets, des choix et des remords. Une histoire.


_Je vous préviens, cette OS est carrément une impro! Je savais même pas sûr quel couple j'allais le fixer!_

 _Mais au final c'est tombé sur ce couple sur lequel on écrit bien trop peu à mon humble avis!_

 _Et oui, je sais il est méga court, mais pas assez pour être un drabble x)_

 _Bref trêve de bavardage, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3_

* * *

 _ **"C'est effrayant la vie en gris. T'en perds tes couleurs! T'es à peine capable de discerner le vrai du faux. Au final, tu vois même plus ce qu'il te faut vraiment. Tu veux le monde entre tes mains."**_

Luke avait toujours été perdu. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il l'avais toujours été. Avec sa mère à moitié folle et son idiot de dieu de père absent, il n'avais jamais pu comprendre qui il était vraiment.

Sa mère le regardait si souvent avec ce regard de pitié mélangé à de la douleur et de la tristesse qu'avant même de comprendre sa destiné il avait su que c'était foutu pour lui. Sa vie n'avait aucune saveur... Jusqu'à la rencontrer.

Elle et ses yeux déstabilisant. Elle qui comme lui n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. De ce qu'elle était.

Et il y avait cru. Il l'avais aimé. Elle et ses yeux bleu électrique. Elle et son style de gothique, "punk" qu'elle disait tout le temps.

Avec Annabeth, elles avait rétabli les choses et étaient devenues le centre de son monde.

Il s'y était cru. Réellement, il se voyait au plus haut point du monde. Il vivait.

Mais les parques sont cruelles. Comment avait il pû l'oublier?

Il se souvenait encore de son cri déchirant mêlé à celui d'Annabeth. Son sacrifice l'avait achevé.

Et il était redescendu sur terre aussi vite que son hurlement avait laissé place à l'écho.

Thalia. Thalia. Thalia. Thalia. Son prénom se répercutait dans tout les recoins de son cerveau et il pleura alors qu'il tenait fermement Annabeth dans ses bras en se promettant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il la protégerait.

* * *

 _ **"Mais ça marche pas comme ça. Faut faire des choix."**_

Et il avait fait le choix le plus difficile au monde. Choisi la mauvaise voie. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Pardonner l'abandon et la mort de Thalia?

Il s'était promis la vengeance et il l'aurait. Quitte à se débarrasser du Pin qui contenait son corps. Il ne regrettait rien.

Elle était de nouveau là. Mais Luke savait que jamais il ne pourrait la tenir contre lui encore. Elle le haïssait. Annabeth le haïssait aussi. Raison de plus pour la vengeance. Et il les voyaient, avec Percy. Percy qui devenait le centre de gravitation qu'il avait toujours été.

* * *

 _ **"T'as perdu la vision et la capacité à t'orienter mais ça change rien."**_

Et c'est ainsi que Chronos l'avait eu. A l'usure de ses blessures. Chronos s'était faufilé dans les fissures laissés par ses sentiments pour les deux filles.

Encore une fois il s'était perdu. Perdu dans l'immensité de son esprit dans lequel il était enfermé pendant que le Titan du temps avait son corps. Mais c'est vrai que cela ne change pas grand chose. Les filles n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Percy était après tout toujours présent pour elles dorénavant.

Et alors même qu'il se mentait à lui-même, parce que Percy ne pourrais jamais remplacer ce qu'il avait été, Cronos lui donna le coup de grâce et peu à peu il y cru.

* * *

 _ **"La vie c'est une succession de choix, plus ou moins judicieux. Là où tu te tiens il n'y a que toi même qui t'y a emmené."**_

Si sa vie devait être déterminé par quelque chose ce serait certainement les choix pourris qu'il avait fait. Sa seule promesse resterait gravée en lui. Annabeth. Sa tendre Annabeth, la seule à laquelle il avait un jour tenu. Il ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait choisi son talon d'Achille. Donnant à celle qui le personnifiait le pouvoir de le détruire.

Mine de rien, Luke savait. Il savait qu'il mourrait à l'issue de cette guerre. Chronos ne le garderait pas éternellement vivant pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait le rester dans cette ambiance constante de haine.

Il avait fait les mauvais choix, il vivrait et mourrait sans elles.

* * *

 _ **"Retrouve tes repères et on en reparlera. "**_

Luke décida donc que s'il ne pouvait pas retrouver ses deux points d'encrage suite à ses erreurs, il pouvait néanmoins leur permettre une meilleure vie. Sans lui certes, mais heureuse et meilleure.

S'il pouvait faire en sortes que sa trahison serve autant emmerder les dieux jusqu'au bout. Leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas que des pions qu'il pouvait remplacer juste en s'envoyant en l'air.

* * *

 _ **"La vie en gris c'est effrayant mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois être égoïste! Crois moi si tu ne fais rien pour te retrouver il n'y aura que le vide qui t'attendra. Parce que même les contrastes, les sons, les odeurs et le contact tu seras plus capables de les ressentir à cause de la solitude."**_

Il changerait le monde pour elles. Pour Elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Parce que le monde et les Dieux auraient du le faire depuis longtemps pour leurs enfants.

Peu importe le Tartare ou les champs d'Asphodèle qui l'attendait. Il ne serait plus jamais que le protecteur de générations entières et le martyr d'un père qui ne lui avait jamais donné ce qu'il voulait: seulement un peu d'attention.

La solitude ? Il s'y était déjà engagé.

ll n'avait cessé de la ressentir que pendant de courtes années en présence d'êtres qui dorénavant le laisserait mourir de bon cœur. Pas qu'il ne l'ait pas cherché mais cela demeurait tout autant douloureux.

Il était préparé au vide. Ce dernier c'était incrusté dans sa poitrine depuis bien longtemps maintenant et son voyage dans l'eau du Styx n'avait fait que le rendre plus béant.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que tu trouvera la force de te battre contre toutes ces choses qui te rendent misérable et actuellement il y en a énormément.**_

Et il se battit. Il se battit au moment où tout le monde n'espérait plus.

Au moment où les mains de Percy tremblait tellement fort en attendant qu'Anaklusmos revienne à lui.

Au moment où Annabeth eut le même regard que lorsque lorsqu'elle avait compris que Thalia ne se relèverait jamais.

Il avait vu à travers les yeux de Chronos la peur, la résignation mais toujours et constamment cet espoir dans les yeux d'Annabeth. Cette certitude que Luke ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, Chronos hurla en perdant possession du contrôle de son corps.

Il accepta faire confiance à Percy, de lui confier ce qui lui était le plus cher et de créer des règles pour que les sangs-mêlés ne souffrent plus autant à cause de leur parents.

Il accueilli la lame en lui avec soulagement et les bras d'Annabeth avec soulagements. Elle était sauve, il avait tenu sa promesse. Et au final, il ne mourrait pas seul. Même si elle n'était pas là, son pardon quand elle saurait rendra le Tartare agréable.

Et dans ces bras qu'il ne pensait plus connaitre, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _ **"C'est effrayant un monde en gris, mais crois moi l'oubli, le vide et la solitude c'est encore pire. "**_

La mort fût au final, le plus grand cadeau qu'on lui avait offert. Contre toute attente, on l'envoya au Champs Élysée.

Tout était beau.

Intense et colorée.

Loin de cette triste vie qu'il ne regrettait pourtant pas. Puisqu'il entendait maintenant les prières que lui adressait son premier et dernier amour, celle qui lui avait écrit cette lettre.

Oui, il avait fait des erreurs mais comme le lui avait dit Thalia il avait sa place au Champs Élysée. Il s'y était emmené lui-même avec l'aide de Thalia qui lui avait adressé une dernière lettre. Un dernier "Je t'aime.".

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !


End file.
